


The way you kissed me

by sephirothflame



Series: you belong with me (the doorman 'verse) [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Bonding, Virgin Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sephirothflame/pseuds/sephirothflame
Summary: Alec and Magnus had an amazing night together, despite the alcohol, and Alec isn't ready for their time together to end. It's just hard to make things work when they both have responsibilities keeping them apart.
(Wherein there is sibling bonding and more dates and not-secret secrets about Alec come to light.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The not so long awaited sequel to [It's a Love Story (baby just say "yes")](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7983580). Takes place immediately after that one, minus the shower sex. Sorry.
> 
> As always, this if for Max.

Alec has fourteen text messages and five missed calls when he finally checks his phone. His heart lurches into his stomach and he feels like absolute crap when he scrolls through them as his siblings get increasingly worried.

_Go get your man, hot stuff ;)_ and _remember to use protection_ and _are you coming home tonight?_ and _are you murdered?? answer me!!_

Even Jace had sent an _I will avenge your death even if I go to jail for a hate crime_ message.

“Is everything alright, darling?” Magnus asks. The towel around his waist does nothing to hide his nudity, and he’s touching up his lipgloss carefully. He should look ridiculous, but it’s just turning Alec on. “Do you need to go home?”

Alec shakes his head and tries to smile. He shoots both his siblings a quick _I’m alive, I’m sorry_ text before he tosses his phone on the duvet beside him. “You said I could borrow a shirt?”

Magnus’ eyes gleam.

\--

It’s hot as hell out, but Magnus doesn’t look remotely uncomfortable in his skinny jeans and leather coat. His makeup isn’t even smudging with sweat and Alec can’t stop staring at his lips, shiny with lipgloss. Even though it means almost running into a lamppost.

In the shower, those lips had sucked a dark red mark into his neck before leaving all sorts of nips and kisses on his nipples and pecs. And last night, they’d wrapped around his cock and swallowed him down so effortlessly.

Magnus has to grab Alec’s arm to keep him from walking into the street. “Alexander,” he admonishes, but there is a hint of concern to his tone. “I know I’m distracting, but please do pay attention.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec says, flushing. He feels oddly cold when Magnus lets go of his arm, and they stand closer than they need to while they wait for the light to change for them to cross. “I’m just… you’re amazing, you know that?”

“I have been told that before, yes,” Magnus grins. “Though it is nice to hear it outside of the bedroom.”

Alec is pretty sure he’s never going to stop blushing as long as he continues to spend time with Magnus.

\--

The coffee shop is small and cozy, a hole in the wall with mismatched furniture and well loved, chipped mugs. Alec comes here with Lydia sometimes when they can get their lunch breaks together, and Alec seeks out his favorite corner table while Magnus orders them drinks. It’s out of the way enough to be quiet, but he can still see the whole shop from his seat.

“I got you the best seat in the house last night and you want to hide me away in the corner,” Magnus says, amused. He slides into the seat across from Alec, and rubs a booted foot along Alec’s calf. “Are you ashamed of me?”

“Never,” Alec says. He reaches for Magnus’ hand, and his heart thuds in his chest painfully when Magnus tangles their fingers together. “I just always sit here.”

“So you come here often, then,” Magnus says. He makes a thoughtful noise. “You’re a complicated man, Alexander.”

“Hardly,” he says. He opens his mouth, but closes it when their coffee is delivered to the table. He smiles. “Thanks.” Alec sips his hot coffee and sighs contently, before quirking an eyebrow at the whipped monstrosity in front of Magnus.

“No judgement, darling, or you can suck your own dick in the future,” Magnus says. He wipes the whip from his upper lip with his thumb, before licking it clean.

God help him, Alec is going to be half hard for the rest of his life just from staring at Magnus’ mouth and the memories of what he can do with it. “Um.”

“Speaking, of which,” Magnus starts. He wiggles his index finger in Alec’s direction, the glitter in his polish shimmering in the soft light of the coffee shop. “I need you to get an STD check if you want any more head. I know I should have made you wear a condom last night, but I loathe the taste in my mouth, and that’s on me - “

Alec’s heart races and he can feel his palms get sweaty. “I’m not,” he starts, but the words don’t come. He can’t bring himself to tell Magnus he’s never been with anyone else for fear of rejection or worse. “I don’t - I’ve never - “

Magnus looks almost pitying. “Darling, it’s a simple process. I’ll get tested, too, obviously, but I assure you, you’ll catch nothing from me. The syphilis has been gone for years.”

“Oh,” Alec says dumbly. He pulls his hand from Magnus’, and wraps both around his mug before taking a sip.

“That was a joke,” Magnus said, quirking an eyebrow. “Though considering you think I’m some sort of millionaire playboy, it doesn’t surprise me you think I could have gotten something. I haven’t. I get tested regularly when I have partners.”

“Now I’m the asshole,” Alec sulks. He takes a long drag of his coffee and stares into the mug.

“Darling,” Magnus says softly. He reaches out to touch Alec’s wrist, a gentle touch, and his smile is warm. “Tell me about your siblings.”

The change of conversation topic is sudden, but Alec welcomes it. He tries to smile, though he knows the anxiety coursing through his veins is making it forced at best. “I have three,” Alec says, and Magnus listens intently to every word.

\--

Jace is the only one in the apartment when Alec gets home. He’s in well worn sweatpants with the Yankees logo on the hip, and Alec frowns because he’s pretty sure those used to be his. Not that he cares about baseball. It’s the principle of it all.

“So you’re not dead,” Jace says casually, though he doesn’t look up from the game he’s playing on their shared TV. He cocks his head to the side and frowns. “Izzy was worried about you getting gangbanged in one of those Manhattan sex clubs.”

“I never even left Brooklyn,” Alec says casually. He toes off his sneakers and hangs his coat on the back of the couch before flopping down at Jace’s side. “I just got a little too drunk to come home. It seemed kind of rude to just walk out this morning.”

“You get used to Walk of Shames,” Jace said.

Alec knows for all his fronting, Jace isn’t as much of a player as he wants the world to believe he is. He’s just as scared of letting people close to him as Alec and Isabelle are. Alec knocks his shoulder into Jace’s and asks, “multiplayer?”

Jace unplugs the second controller from where it’s charging and hands it to Alec.

“Do you happen to know where I can get an STD screening for free?” Alec asks, once he’s logged on and they’re waiting for the co-op campaign to be begin.

“I’ll take you later,” Jace says.

The match begins, and they spend the next few hours yelling threats and profanities at people halfway across the country through headsets. It’s a good way to spend the day.

\--

Isabelle hugs Alec tightly, her head tucking up under his chin and her sharp nails digging into his back. “Don’t make me worry like that, jerk.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec says. He pats her back awkwardly, rubbing small circles into his spine. “I just got a little drunk and things got a little out of control. I’m okay, really.”

Sighing heavily, Isabelle cranes her neck to look up at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes. “So, tell me, does Jace win the bet that Max will lose his virginity before you, or does he owe me fifty dollars?”

“I can’t believe you’d bet on that,” Alec says, aghast, and, “I guess that depends on how you define virginity?”

\--

_They gave me some pills and drew some blood_ , Alec texts Magnus. _They told me to come back in two weeks and to refrain from having more unprotected sex._ Alec hesitates, his fingers hovering over the keyboard, before thinking ‘fuck it’ and sending one more message. _The girl at the clinic gave me grape flavored condoms._

He doesn’t mention how he felt dirty for just being in the place even though the staff was nothing but friendly and the place was immaculate. These are the kinds of reasons his parents used to kick him out of their home in the first place. They knew he would get to this place eventually, one that would require frequent STD checks because of sex with strangers. Maybe this isn’t exactly how they painted the picture, but it still came true nonetheless.

Jace has been to that clinic before though, at least once that he was willing to admit, and Alec’s had to buy Isabelle Plan B so he knows she’s no Saint either. He wonders if they would have turned out like that if it hadn’t been for his perversions in the first place.

Christ, Alec hopes he got out of the house early enough that Max will be spared the emotional trauma of waiting to find out if you got syphilis from an older, much more attractive man with a penthouse.

Alec’s phone blinks a blue light, and Alec takes a deep breath before opening his messages. It’s a shot of a topless Magnus with two cats curled up with him.

_Bed was warmer with you last night ;)_ and _As much as it pains me to do so, I suppose we can follow the doctor’s orders. Grape always was my favorite popsicle._ :-*

_Mine was blue raspberry_ , Alec sends back. He saves the photo to his phone, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he stares at Magnus’ naked chest.

_I’ll see what I can do_ , Magnus replies, and Alec has no idea what he means by that, but he’s oddly excited.

\--

“You’re in a good mood this morning,” Lydia says with a wry little smile.

“It’s a very long story that I will be happy to tell you later,” Alec says, cheeks flushing. He touches her elbow gently and leans in close enough to smell her perfume. “I went on a date.”

“Oh!” Lydia says. She grins up at him even as she puts her hand on his chest to push him back gently. They’re at work, and she’s his supervisor first and his best friend second. “You definitely need to tell me about it. Do I know them?”

“Maybe?” Alec says. He rubs the back of his neck and grins sheepishly. “I don’t know, it’s complicated. I’m not even sure if we’re _dating_ or… hooking up.” The words are sour in his mouth, and something must show on his face, because Lydia frowns slightly.

“Dinner tomorrow?” She asks.

“Can’t tomorrow,” Alec sighs. “It’s movie night with Max. Tonight?”

Lydia makes a face, but eventually shakes her head. “No, I can’t make it tonight. I have the monthly manager meeting. Victor never likes to go, so I need to cover for him. Tuesday?”

“Sounds like a date,” Alec says.

Lydia grins, before checking the time on her elegant silver watch. She claps Alec’s shoulder gently, before straightening his coat. “You’re going to be late if you don’t hurry up and clock in.”

In the two years Alec has worked as a Doorman for Babylon Towers, he’s never been late. He isn’t about to start now and Lydia knows it.

\--

“Should we have pizza or Chinese tonight?” Alec asks. He’s carrying Max’s bag, his hand resting possessively on his younger brother’s shoulder as they navigate their way out of the underground.

“Pizza!” Max says. “My new Nanny is from Beijing, I think. She’s a really good cook, but she makes a lot of rice.”

“That sounds pretty neat,” Alec hums. He can feel his phone buzzing in his pocket, and he pulls it out to check. He smiles and thumbs out a quick reply.

“Who’s texting you?” Max asks, craning his neck to look up at Alec. He scowls. “There’s a strict no girlfriend on movie night rule, Alec.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Alec assures his younger brother. He ruffles his head and nudges him down the block. “Why, do you?”

“No! But you’d tell me if you did, right?” Max asks. “I tell you _everything_.”

“Of course I would,” Alec says. There’s a tightness in his chest, like there is every time the subject comes up with his younger brother. He wants to tell him the truth, but their parents had made it very clear how they feel on the subject. It was a battle just to get Monday nights with Max while they work late.

“Okay,” Max says. He knocks his shoulders into Alec’s hip and grins. “Can we watch a scary movie tonight?”

“We’ll see, buddy,” Alec says, grinning. He misses this kid’s one track mind more than he thought he would. He ruffles his hair and pulls him close. “Nothing _too_ scary.”

\--

_Sorry I couldn’t see you tonight_ , Alec texts Magnus. He’s warm and sated, with Max tucked up into his side and the empty pizza box just out of arm’s reach at Jace’s side. _I had dinner and a movie plans with the cutest guy in the city._

_I refuse to believe you found someone cuter than me_ , Magnus replies almost instantly. He sends a pic of himself, slight duckface and elaborate wink. He’s a huge fan of selfies it seems, and Alec really doesn’t mind.

Alec saves the photo, before resting his cheek on top of Max’s head and snaps a picture.

“No sleeping selfies,” Jace says without looking away from the movie. “That was one of the first rules we made when we got the apartment.”

“He’s not going to be this young and cute forever,” Alec huffs. He nuzzles his chin against Max’s soft hair and sighs happily. “He’s not even going to want to cuddle in a year or two, Jace.”

“Now you’re being depressing,” Jace says. He takes a slow drag of his beer and stares at Max with a frown. “He’s supposed to be tiny and annoying forever.”

“I can hear you,” Max mumbles, tiredly. He leans into Alec and sighs heavily, tugging the blanket closer around himself.

“Are you ready to go home, buddy?” Jace asks. “I can call mom and dad to come get you.”

“Nooo,” Max whines. “It’s not even ten yet. I want to stay here forever.”

“We know you do,” Alec says. He rubs his cheek on Max’s hair and sighs softly. “Half an hour, then we’ll call to get them to come pick you up. No train rides after dark for you.”

He waits until he’s sure Max is asleep again before sending the photo to Magnus. _The cutest_ , he sends and smiles fondly.

_I concede_ , Magnus says. _Maybe I should wait ten years and ask out your brother instead._

“Stop texting your boyfriend,” Jace says, shoving the last of his pizza crust into his mouth. “And before you object, you’ve got a dumb smile on your face that I don’t even have to look at you to see.”

“It’s been like four days,” Alec says, his cheeks flushing. “We’re not even - it’s not official. We’re just having fun.”

“Just be careful,” Jace says, mouth full of pizza crust. “I meant what I said about the murder.”

Alec hides his face in Max’s hair to hide his smile.

\--

Magnus is relaxing in the small break room when Alec goes to take his break, staring at a tablet intently. His ankles are crossed, red Chuck Taylor’s propped up on Alec’s usual seat and they’re the brightest part of his outfit today. He looks alarmingly casual in his jeans and a black hoodie and Alec kind of likes it.

“Hey,” Alec says. He lifts Magnus’ legs long enough to take his seat and drops them into his lap. They’re a warm, heavy weight and he thinks he could get used to it. “How long have you been waiting for me?”

“Only about half an hour. I wasn’t sure when Lydia would let you go to break,” Magnus says. He sets his tablet on the table and smiles warmly at Alec. “I don’t want you to feel like you’re being stalked, but I wanted to see you again. Are you free tonight?”

“Oh,” Alec says, and he feels oddly disappointed. “I actually kind of made plans with Lydia tonight. Well, more like afternoon.”

Magnus quirks a delicate eyebrow. “Oh, are we playing the field, darling? Should I be jealous?”

Alec flicks Magnus’ ankle gently and rolls his eyes. “She’s my best friend. I think. I mean, we’re work friends, but we also hang out a lot outside of work…”

“Is she seeing anyone? Maybe we can double date,” Magnus says playfully. He drums his fingers on the table and Alec frowns. Magnus notices and frowns as well. “I’m not jealous. I don’t want to pressure you.”

“It’s not that - “ Alec starts. He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs heavily. “I’m just worried about where we’re going with this.”

The drumming of Magnus fingers’ halters briefly but doesn’t stop. It’s definitely a nervous tick and Alec wishes he was closer so he could cover Magnus’ hand with his own. “Do we need to put a label on it so soon?”

And that is exactly what Alec was afraid of. This is what he gets for getting so drunk and going home with Magnus on the first night. For not reciprocating oral sex, even though Magnus was definitely right about them needing to use condoms in the future. Why is he incapable of making good life choices?

“I went to a free clinic for you,” Alec says softly. He traces patterns on Magnus’ shin, staring at his hands. “I was hoping we could at least be exclusive, even if you didn’t want to be official. I’m sure you’ve got a lot of offers…”

“Alexander, darling, you misunderstood,” Magnus says. He looks almost pitying, and the drumming of his fingers stop. “Come to dinner with me and we can talk about it. Every detail.”

“I can’t - “ Alec starts.

“I know, not tonight,” Magnus says. He smiles softly. “We’ll figure out another night. Though you could always visit me when you get off to get off.”

“You’re incorrigible,” Alec says, but he smiles weakly anyways.

\--

They’ve managed to make small talk through seating and the ordering of appetizers, mostly about how Victor is trying to micromanage the front end into the ground and if Simon knows how obvious it is when he gets high on his breaks after Victor leaves for the night. Really, they complain about Victor up to the point mozzarella sticks are placed on the table in front of him.

“So, tell me about this date you went on,” Lydia says, dabbing her appetizer into marinara sauce aggressively. “Because I’m going to be frustrated all night if we don’t change the subject.”

Alec sips his iced tea and tries to fight the flush from rising on his cheeks. “It was amazing,” he says. He hesitates and he feels his cheeks flush. “Well, the date was kind of awful, but the - the uh, _coffee_ \- was amazing.”

Lydia’s eyes light up. “Tell me more. I’m living vicariously through you now.”

“No boyfriend?” Alec asks, and he’s a little disappointed. He was hoping she would have told him by now if there was someone, but he feels worse knowing he’s bragging about something she doesn’t have. “So no double dates?”

“Double dates? It’s getting pretty serious then?” Lydia asks. She leans forward, nudging the mozzarella sticks to the side. “Have you introduced them to your siblings yet? When do I get to meet them?”

“I honestly have no idea,” Alec says. He rubs the back of his neck. “He wants me to come by so we can talk about it. I think it could be, though. And, Christ, no. I like _him_ , Lydia. Izzy and Jace would scare him away.”

“Do I know him?” She doesn’t seem phased by Alec’s confession. She almost seems happy for him and it makes Alec’s heart flutter. “What’s he look like?”

“Oh, I can do you one better,” Alec says. He pulls out of his phone and opens his gallery of downloaded photos. He hesitates between the kissy face and the topless photo with his cats, and settles on cats. He pushes his phone across the table towards him.

“Oh my God, Alec,” Lydia says. She taps his screen, zooming in on Magnus’ face. “Do you know who this is?”

Something lurches in Alec’s stomach, and his heart hammers against his ribcage. “What’s wrong with Magnus?”

“He owns the building, Alec! He’s our boss!”

“You said you’ve never met him,” Alec says accusingly. “That morning there was coffee. He’s the one who bought it and I asked you if you knew who he was, and you said no!”

“Of course I know who signs my cheque!” Lydia zooms out on Alec’s photo, before shaking his head. “You’re dating the most eligible bachelor in the city. He had a spread in GQ - “

“ _Gentleman’s Quarterly_? Really?” Alec asks.

“I’ll bring you my copy tomorrow,” Lydia says, waving her hand dismissively. She taps the table. “When you get married, I want to be your Maid of Honour. I’m going to look _amazing_ at your wedding.”

“Lydia!” Alec says, exasperated. “We’ve been on two dates.” He grabs his phone back and shoves it in his hip pocket. “We’re not even official.”

“Does he make you happy?” Lydia asks, her voice and smile softening as she does.

Alec licks his lips, his mouth suddenly very dry. He wipes his hands on his jeans and shrugs. “I don’t know. I think he could. I think so, yeah.”

“Then I’m happy for you,” Lydia says. She breaks a mozzarella stick in half and shoves it in her mouth. “And I’m still going to be your Maid of Honour. Tell Izzy I called dibs.”

\--

“ _Are you sure you don’t want to come over tonight?_ ” Magnus asks over the phone. “ _I’m just having dinner with a friend, but I’d much rather spend the night with you._ ”

Alec’s cheeks flush, and he pulls his knees up to his chin. He cradles the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he boots up his laptop. He needs to see this mythical GQ spread. “No, Magnus. I have to be at work early and you’ve got a guest to feed.”

“ _I miss you_ ,” Magnus pouts. “ _I’ve got about thirteen minutes before this salmon comes out of the oven. Do you think you can come for me in that time?_ ”

“I’m hanging up on you now,” Alec says, his cheeks flushing. “I’m off on Thursday?”

_“I have to wait a whole ‘nother day to see you?_ ” Magnus asks. “ _Promise to come up as soon as you get off?_ ”

Alec means to say he’s not sure that’s appropriate, but he ends up agreeing instead. “Should I bring a change of clothes to work?”

“ _Bring two._ ”

\--

When Alec finally finds the GQ spread, he regrets not spending the night with Magnus.

\--

“And where do you think you’re going, mister?” Isabelle asks.

Alec is still half asleep and attempting to towel dry his hair. He has to glance at the clock, but it’s not even five in the morning yet and he has no idea why both of his siblings are sitting on the couch looking at him in mild disappointment. “Uh, work?”

Jace lifts up Alec’s knapsack. The one Alec is distinctly positive he had left sitting on his bed while he took a shower. “And you need a change of clothes because…?”

“Not that it’s any of your business,” Alec says, cheeks flushing, “but I’m spending the night at Magnus’ tonight. I hope.”

Isabelle and Jace share a look, and it’s too early for Alec to figure out exactly what their problem is.

He coughs awkwardly. “Why are you two even awake this early? Iz, you have class today.”

“I just got back from work,” Jace says, shrugging his shoulder. “Thought I’d say _hi_ before I went to bed and realized you planned on running away. I called for backup. It’s Taco Tuesday.”

“It’s Thursday,” Alec corrects automatically.

“We always have Taco Tuesday on Thursday,” Jace says, frowning. “You missed last week because you picked up that extra shift. You’re missing this week because you want to get dicked?”

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand,” Alec snaps. He grabs his red knapsack and holds it close to his chest. He sighs heavily. “I’ll make it up to you next week?”

“We just don’t want you to get hurt,” Isabelle says.

“Remember, it’s nine to eleven days to get your results back from the clinic. So use one of those condoms the clinic gave you,” Jace adds. “If he tries to force you, call me, and they’ll never find his body.”

“I’m going to go get ready for work now,” Alec says, his face flushing. “I hate you both.”

“We love you, too,” Isabelle says with a grin.

\--

“As promised,” Lydia says in the morning, sipping her caramel latte and holding a magazine out for Alec. “Cover and five pages of pure sensuality. You can keep it. I bought a new one on Ebay. Pristine condition.” She quirks an eyebrow. “What’s in the bag?”

Alec takes the magazine and smooths out the cover. Magnus looks incredibly handsome, as per usual, with eyeliner and a button down shirt revealing his chest. Alec’s fingers hesitate over his collarbones and he swallows.

“Earth to Alec?” Lydia asks.

“Right, um, I’m spending the night at Magnus’, I think,” Alec says. He carefully slides the magazine in his locker on top of his bag, though it’s a struggle to get it to close. “It’s just a change of clothes and a toothbrush.”

“ _Oh la la_ ,” Lydia says, grinning. “I don’t want to see you distracted out there today.”

“I won’t be,” Alec promises.

\--

By the time Alec’s eight hour shift is over, Simon has taken over the front desk and both Lydia and Victor have headed home for the day. It means Simon can get away with wearing headphones and studying for class when no one needs assistance and Alec wishes he could relax at work in the same way.

Eric is late to replace Alec, because he always is, and Alec bites his tongue to keep from saying anything harsh. He’s edgy, and as much as he doesn’t mean to take it out on anyone, Eric would fucking deserve it.

It takes two seconds to grab his phone and his sunglasses and his bag, and Alec hesitates about grabbing the magazine but shoves it in his bag with his clothes. Magnus doesn’t need to know about this, and if he does find out, he can blame it on Lydia. Really, the difficult part of the plan is getting past Simon and into the elevator without being asked a million questions or being begged to come to their band’s next gig. His keycard only works on the main elevator and not the service or underground ones. If this is going to be a thing between them, Alec is going to have to talk to Magnus about that.

Alec is no coward though, and he’s more excited to see Magnus than he is afraid of being shamed by his coworkers, so he takes a deep breath and heads back to the lobby. He swipes his keycard.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Eric asks, frowning.

“Upstairs?” Alec says. He fights back the urge to blush and waves with his bag vaguely. “I have a thing to do.”

“Sounds reasonable,” Simon says, resting his chin on his palm. “But if you’re going to steal from residents, I’m not going to be your alibi unless you come to our gig Friday.”

“I’m not going to _steal_ anything,” Alec says, scowling. “Everyone in this building knows me and I’m still in my uniform.”

“Perfect disguise,” Eric says. “No one would question why you’re there. Plus all the little old ladies think you’re _charming_. Bring your hot sister.”

The elevator opens. Alec jabs the close door buttons as soon as he’s inside. “Don’t objectify my sister. And I’m not going to steal anything!” He takes a deep breath and pushes the button for the penthouse and his stomach lurches with the elevator. He can’t believe he’s doing this and he has to wipe his palms on his wool slacks before he knocks but he never gets the chance.

Magnus isn’t the one who opens his apartment door. The stranger frowns and eyes Alec from head to foot. “What do you want?”

“I - “ Alec starts. He doesn’t know how to reply to that. He knows what it looks like, an employee from the building knocking on the penthouse door and Alec deflates. “I needed to talk to - “

“I thought you were leaving, Raphael? You’ve already overstayed your welcome by spending the night and you know I have plans.” Magnus’ voice carries through the apartment. He pulls the door open further and beams. “Alexander!”

“Dios, this is Alexander?” Raphael says, frowning. “You’re sleeping with the help?”

“I kindly ask you to get the hell out now,” Magnus says pleasantly. He nudges Raphael’s shoulder before holding his hand out for Alec to take. “We have plans that don’t involve you.”

Raphael rolls his eyes and pushes past Alec on his way out of the apartment. He mutters in Spanish and Alec bites his tongue, shooting Magnus a _did you hear him_? look.

“Ignore him, darling,” Magnus says. He presses a chaste kiss to Alec’s cheek and tugs him by the wrist into the apartment. “Why don’t you go change into something more comfortable and I’ll make lunch?”

Alec’s day is already starting to look up.

\--

“So Raphael,” Alec says. He’s going for casual but he thinks it comes across as jealous judging by the way Magnus looks at him as he hands him a plate. Magnus reheated salmon fillets and made wraps from the look of it and Alec wonders what he did in a past life to warrant knowing someone so skilled in the kitchen.

“Is just a friend,” Magnus replies. He sits down on the couch next to Alec, their knees bumping as they turn to face each other. “Not necessarily a good friend most of the time, but you take what you can get in this kind of situation.”

“Did he - is he one of the ones - “ Alec doesn’t know how to finish the question. Last time Alec was up here, Magnus said he’d been betrayed by his closest friends. It seems too personal a question to ask this early into their relationship. If they can even call it that.

Magnus hums and chews his lunch with a contemplative expression. He swallows. “Surprisingly, he’s the one who took care of my betrayal. But that’s a long story for another day. Mostly, Raphael drinks my liqueur and criticizes my cooking. I think he’s lonely.”

Alec doesn’t understand their relationship dynamic at all but Magnus’ soft smile comforts him. Alec takes a bite of his wrap and moans, his eyes half closing. “I regret not coming over for dinner last night. This is amazing.”

“I regret you not coming at all,” Magnus says with a wicked grin.

\--

They’re trading lazy kisses on the couch, _Say Yes to the Dress_ playing endlessly in the background. Magnus’ kisses tastes taste citrusy and Alec thinks there’s more to it then their late lunch. His hands are warm, one cupping Alec’s jaw and holding him where he wants him, the other up under his shirt and stroking his side gently.

The kisses are electric, making Alec’s heart hammer in his chest and he moans breathlessly with every gentle scrape of Magnus’ teeth.

“We should do something,” Magnus says. He slots his thigh between Alec’s, pushing closer against him and he smirks into the kiss when Alec whimpers. “Go out tonight. Steak maybe?”

“Or we could do this?” Alec asks. He runs his hands down Magnus’ back, over his shirt, before repeating the motion. He likes this. He could do this forever.

“We have all night to make out, darling,” Magus says, laughing softly. He presses a quick kiss to Alec’s lips before trailing them along his jaw. He squeezes Alec’s bicep gently and Alec groans. “Maybe go see a movie? Go to the park?”

It’s hard for Alec to think when Magnus is grinding their hips together almost lazily and trailing kisses down Alec’s neck. “I think,” Alec starts. He wets his lips. “I think maybe you could go down on me again?”

Magnus hums and tugs Alec’s shirt collar out of the way so he could mouth kisses to his collarbone. “I can do that here, or the movies, or the park,” he says. “That hardly narrows our options down.”

“Not in public!” Alec says, his cheeks flushing. Magnus pushes Alec’s shirt up slowly and starts mouthing kisses to his pecs. He breathes softly and licks a nipple and Alec whimpers. “Magnus, we can’t have sex in public.”

“The car is hardly public,” Magnus says. He teases his tongue over one of Alec’s nipples before nipping gently. “Have you ever considered getting these pierced? You’d look so lovely…”

“Magnus,” Alec says again, breathless. He arches up into Magnus’ mouth, tangling his fingers in his thick, dark hair.

“Think about it?” Magnus says. He switches nipples to lick and suck on and thumbs the one he’s neglecting gently. “You come up with something to do on our date tonight, and I’ll blow you. Right here, on this couch.” He gropes Alec through his jeans gently and grinds against his thigh.

“You’re a goddamn tease,” Alec whines. He closes his eyes and drops his head back onto the couch. He’s enjoying the torturously slow movement of Magnus’ mouth down his body and he doesn't want it to end. Even if it would mean feeling the warm, wet heat of Magnus’ mouth around him again.

“Alexander,” Magnus says, voice husky and eyes gleaming. “Don’t make me make you come in your jeans because you can’t make up your mind…”

Magnus’ lips leave a slow trail down Alec’s belly, tongue tracing the definition of his abs and cheek rubbing against his treasure trail. He looks absolutely amazing between Alec’s thighs, like he’s made to be there forever. He mouths at the line of Alec’s straining cock through his jeans, and there’s no way Alec is going to be able to go out in public if Magnus keeps that up. He really will come in his jeans like a teenager.

“Movies,” Alec whines. “Dinner and a movie. Classic date. We can make out in the back row if the movie sucks.”

“I like the way you think,” Magnus says. He pops the button on Alec’s jeans and pulls the zipper down so painfully slowly. He’s got a cheshire grin on his face and Alec can’t look away.

This time, Magnus rolls a condom down the length of Alec’s cock before swallowing him down so effortlessly, but Alec doesn’t care. It’s surprisingly difficult not to rock his hips up into Magnus’ mouth and he digs his nails into his palms because he’s scared of ripping out Magnus’ hair otherwise. The sight of Magnus on his knees, bobbing his head and the gentle suction is enough to make Alec come in no time at all, even with the barrier between them.

“Fuck,” Alec says, brushing Magnus’ hair from his face.

“Later,” Magnus says with a wink. His kisses taste like cherries.

\--

They end up buying tickets to _Pete’s Dragon_ because it’s the next movie showing and Alec kind of has a thing for Karl Urban. Isabelle does to, he tells Magnus, so he’s pretty sure it’s genetic. They hold hands through the duration of the movie, sharing a popcorn and a frozen Coke, but Alec is too absorbed in the story to give into the tantalizing kisses Magnus presses just below his ear.

“You’re so cute,” Magnus murmurs and Alec blushes, but Magnus stops pressing for more and Alec doesn’t feel so guilty.

\--

Their feet are tangled together under the table in the burger joint, a five dollar of pitcher of beer between them as they split a plate of bottomless fries. The food was greasy, but reasonably priced and Alec can’t even finish off the monstrosity in front of him. He wipes his hands on napkins but it’s a futile effort.

“Youe taste in dining is certainly not what I expected,” Magnus says, half lidded eyes shining. The cheap beer has brought color to his cheeks, but he hasn’t started to slur his words or be inappropriate. He shoves a fry in his mouth and makes thoughtful noises. “I was thinking fine Italian or maybe a steakhouse. Not this delightful hole in the wall. You certainly have eclectic taste.”

“It’s called being a penny pincher, but also growing up in the neighborhood,” Alec says with a shrug. He refuses to let Magnus pity the differences in their circumstances. “My parents have a lot of money. I didn’t grow up poor. I was supposed to go to Harvard.”

Magnus takes a sip of his beer but he doesn’t interrupt. He waits for Alec to finish the story, but there’s suddenly a lump in Alec’s throat and he can’t bare to do it.

“Life happens,” Alec says instead. He jerks his shoulder up in a shrug and starts to shred his napkin. “This place has great blondies. We should get one.”

Magnus covers Alec’s hands with his own, stilling him from his restless destruction. “I will always say yes to dessert, darling.”

Despite the anxiety coursing through his veins, Alec grins.

\--

“When are we going to talk about what we’re doing?” Alec asks. The night is still warm, even though the sun is starting to set. They opt to walk the few blocks to Magnus’ apartment instead of calling for Elias to drive them. Alec feels guilty for that amount of laziness and it feels good to walk off some of the alcohol in their system. Alec doesn’t want this to be a repeat of last week.

Magnus swings their arms playfully between them and asks, “what exactly did you want this to be?”

“Is it too soon to ask if we could be boyfriends?” Alec asks. He feels his face flush and it has nothing to do with the warmth of the night or the cheap beer in his system. He squeezes Magnus’ hand and quickly adds. “I mean, I want to know that we can both agree to be exclusive. Even if this isn’t going anywhere. We don’t have to be Facebook Official or anything.”

“Exclusive,” Magnus says, sounding thoughtful. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had an exclusive partner. I like the sound of that.” He leans in and presses a kiss against Alec’s shoulder. “I haven’t had this much fun in a long time, Alexander.”

“We’ve hardly even done anything,” Alec says, amused. “You’ve blown me twice and you’ve watched me shove my face hole full of food.”

“Mmh,” Magnus hums. The cheshire grin is back. “I’m very much into the sight of you shoving things into your mouth. In fact, I can think of something in particular I’d like to run past your lips...”

Alec runs a hand over his face and laughs awkwardly. “About that…” He expects Magnus to interrupt, but he just gets a curious expression when he glances at him. “I’ve never done it before. Blown someone. But I want to. With you, I mean.”

“Well tonight just got a whole lot more interesting,” Magnus says, amused. He tugs Alec in for a playful kiss before tugging him in the direction of the apartment impatiently. “You’re a special kind of tease, aren’t you?”

Alec just laughs and lets himself be dragged along.

\--

“In the fridge, top shelf,” Magnus says between breathless kisses. “Split one tub between them, doesn’t matter what. I want to set up something.” He’s gone before Alec can object.

Confused, Alec wanders into the kitchen and is nearly bowled over by Magnus’ fat, gray cat. Chairman Meow is perched on the counter and waiting, so Alec assumes the mixture of fresh meat and vegetables is probably their dinner. Christ, Magnus’ cats eat better than Alec does most nights. Still, he does as he’s asked and he watches them eagerly tear into the food.

It’s not until he hears the faint sound of Barry Manilow that he remembers he came here for a reason.

“You spoil your cats,” Alec says, making his way to Magnus’ bedroom. The lights are dimmed and there are candles and incense burning softly in the room. “Oh, wow. You are wasting no time.”

“This is going to be the most romantic blowjob you ever give,” Magnus says with a wink. He pulls Alec in close, resting his hands on Alec’s hands shoulders and swaying gently. “Normally, I think Barry Manilow calls for wine, but I never mix wine and beer…”

“I’m sorry,” Alec says. Magnus is close enough that he can brush soft kisses against his lips, hands resting on his hips. His thumbs brush under Magnus’ shirt and they aren’t leaving any room for Jesus. Alec’s mother would have a fit if she could see him now.

“ _And I’m ready to take a chance again_ ,” Magnus sings, as they sway slowly together. “ _Ready to put my love on the line with you_.”

“I bet you say that to all the boys,” Alec says, though he can feel himself blushing despite the ridiculousness of it all. He’s being seduced with jasmine incense and Barry Manilow. He feels like he should be in a movie from the 80s starring Anthony Michael Hall.

“Only the pretty ones,” Magnus says. “Shut up and kiss me.”

Alec does. He knows he’s probably terrible at it, having never really seen the appeal in smashing his face against someone else’s, but Magnus is patient and sighs softly every time their lips brush together. He tastes like cheap beer and greasy burgers and Alec never wants to stop. He slides his hands up under Magnus’ shirt, petting his sides gently, and Alec loves the way he trembles and leans closer into Alec’s space.

This could go on forever and Alec would probably be okay with it. Magnus certainly seems in no rush to stop even though he’s the one about to get his dick wet. He’s been far more patient and understanding then Alec would have ever expected. It can’t be because Alec is amazing at kisses, because he’s sure he’s not, but nothing in his relaxed body language is saying he wants more than this, either.

Pressing one last kiss to Magnus’ soft lips, Alec sighs. “Okay,” he says. He means _I’m ready_ and _let’s do this_ and really, how hard can it be?

Magnus hums softly and looks at Alec through half lidded eyes. “You don’t have to do this. You can tap out at anytime.”

Alec smiles softly and starts to push Magnus’ coat off of his shoulders. It hits the floor with a soft thump and Magnus doesn’t try to object again. He shrugs off his own coat before leading Magnus gently back towards the bed, neither of them paying attention to where they’re going, really. Alec is more interested in the soft sounds Magnus makes when Alec trails kisses down the side of his neck.

When Magnus’ knees hit the edge of the bed, Alec tugs his shirt up and off and pushes him back onto the bed. “Condoms?”

“Bedside table,” Magnus says, propping himself up on his elbows to watch. “Lube, too.”

Alec hesitates. “You don’t use lube for blowjobs?”

“My sweet summer child,” Magnus says fondly. “Trust me.”

Against his better judgement, maybe, Alec does. He fetches both items and sets them on the bed by Magnus’ hips. Hesitantly, he squeezes Magnus’ thighs just above his knees and pushes his hands up the long lines of his body slowly. Now that he’s here, doing this, he isn’t even remotely sure how he’s supposed to be sexy.

Alec isn’t sexy. He’s awkward and gangly and gets second hand embarrassment too badly to even watch porn more often than not. He jerked off to pictures of the man before him in suits that cost more than Alec’s rent last night, and Alec has no idea how to even get Magnus hard.

This was a terrible idea.

Something must show on Alec’s face, because Magnus is sitting up suddenly and pulling Alec in for a soft kiss. “Shh,” he says, rubbing his thumbs along Alec’s cheekbones. “I’ll walk you through it, or we can stop. You never have to do anything you don’t want to with me.”

“I want to,” Alec says, with more force than he means to. He presses a kiss to Magnus’ lips, then to his forehead, and pushes his shoulders back until he takes the hint and lies down. “Tell me what you want.”

Magnus purses his lips, contemplating Alec’s expression in the the low light. His bright eyes look like they see right into Alec’s soul, and he wants to shuffle and look away, but he can’t. If Alec doesn’t let Magnus do this, if he shies away, he knows Magnus won’t let him go through with this. For all his brashness and absurdity, Magnus has a surprisingly gentle soul.

“Okay,” Magnus says, eventually. He scoots up the bed and pats his thighs. “Climb on and kiss me.”

Desperate and so eager to please now, Alec doesn’t really hesitate to obey.

\--

_Slow kisses down my chest_ , Magnus whispered, his fingers carding through Alec’s hair. _I don’t care for my nipples being touched, but you can. I like being touched here…_ Magnus trailed his fingers down his own chest, down the center and to the side, just under his ribs. _My hipbones, too_.

He hadn’t let Alec tug his jeans off, not yet. Let him tug them down enough to mouth wet kisses along the fine jut of his hipbones, one side at a time, the barrier keeping him from what he really wanted and making him squirm. He showed Alec how to tease, to touch every part of him but his cock, even after the slow pop of buttons and almost torturous drag of his zipper down.

_Anticipation is everything,_ Magnus had murmured, breathless. He arched his hips up when Alec tugged his jeans down and off, cock hard and leaking onto the dark curls of his treasure trail. _Hipbones_ , he said again, keening when Alec returned to licking and nipping along the sharp V.  He gripped the duvet tightly and made a breathless sound when he instructed Alec to finally - _finally_ \- open the foil packed and roll the condom down the length of his cock.

And somehow, having Magnus give Alec step by step instructions made the entire thing less daunting. He hadn’t been able to find blue raspberry on such short notice, but Alec thinks he can live with blueberry. He wraps his fingers around the base of Magnus’ cock and strokes upward slowly - not quite how he likes to touch himself, like Magnus had instructed him, but Alec has never had to jerk himself off at this angle. It takes a moment to get used to.

Magnus moans softly, eyes half lidded as he watches Alec with flushed cheeks and blown out pupils. “Kiss the tip,” he says breathlessly and Alec does. It feels weird through the thin layer of latex, but he can still feel the throbbing heat of Magnus against his lips. “And lick and kiss along the shaft.”

Alec licks over the head slowly, tongue tracing the line of his slit briefly before doing the same to the ridge of his cockhead. It isn’t so bad, he thinks. The condom makes Magnus taste sweet, which is such a strange contradiction considering how musky he smells. It’s not bad, just unique. Alec finds he doesn’t mind mouthing at Magnus’ cock nearly as much as he thought he would.

“When you’re ready, take the tip into your mouth,” Magnus says. He runs his fingers through Alec’s hair almost adoringly, and if he is maddened by the inexperience and torturous pace, he doesn’t let it show.

Humming softly to let Magnus know he heard, Alec doesn’t let up. Not yet. He wants to feel the throb of the vein on his tongue as he licks from root to tip. Alec wants to tongue and taste every inch of Magnus, even if it is tainted by the blueberry condom. In a few weeks, maybe, if Magnus decides to keep him.

The condom is lubricated, but Alec still slicks up his fingers before starting to stroke Magnus’ cock again. He doesn’t know how Magnus manages to do all of it at once, stroke him and suck him and roll his balls, but Alec can barely do one of the things right. He mouths wetly at the tip, not sure about the tingling of the lube, before wrapping his mouth around Magnus’ cockhead and sucking weakly.

It’s huge. It doesn’t seem that big when it’s in his hand, but now that his lips are stretched around the girth of it and he’s trying so hard not to drag his teeth, Alec isn’t sure if he can do this. There isn’t room for it and his tongue in his mouth and he can’t find a comfortable position on his knees, but he needs to do this. He needs to make Magnus feel good.

Magnus makes a bone deep moan, his fingers tangling in Alec’s hair and it goes straight to Alec’s cock. He shouldn’t be getting off on this but he is. His cheeks flush despite himself and he moans softly around the cock in his mouth. He’s going to choke to death but it’s going to be amazing.

Alec can feel Magnus’ thighs tremble as he tries to keep his ass on the bed, to keep from thrusting up into Alec’s mouth. “Suck gently,” Magnus says, his fingers tightening in Alec’s hair and relaxing, “don’t try and take it all into your mouth yet, you can use your hand.”

He wants to pull off and say he’s sorry, but he doesn’t. Alec closes his eyes and concentrates on sucking on the head of Magnus’ cock and stroking up the shaft slowly. He can feel Magnus twitch against the roof of his mouth, and it’s easy to get lost in the rhythmic motions of just sucking gently and stroking.

The aching of his jaw is hard to ignore, and Alec has to pull off on rub his fingers over the hinges before he’s made Magnus come. “I’m sorry,” he says, pressing a tender kiss to the head, “I don't think - you make it seem so easy - “ He feels defeated having to murmur the words and he tiredly trails kisses up Magnus’ cock.

“It’s okay, darling,” Magnus says. His breathing is ragged and his whole body is flushed and he has to be so close. Alec can’t give up now, he can’t, but Magnus tugs his hair gently when Alec tries to take him back into his mouth. “Just use your hands. Or get up here and kiss me. Whichever.”

Alec shakes his head. He squeezes Magnus’ cock gently, and twists his wrist on the upstroke. With his mouth not wrapped around his length, Magnus doesn’t hesitate to rock his hips up into Alec’s fist. It’s a little absurd and a lot sexy watching the blue sheathed cock move through the loose grip of his fist, and Alec leans in to kiss and lick at the head.

He might not be able to take more than the head of Magnus’ cock into his mouth, and he might not have come close to getting him off like that, but Alec is determined Magnus is going to come. Even if it takes all night.

The noises Magnus is making, soft little moans and keening sounds, more than make up for the fact it feels like it takes forever. He doesn’t hold back, rocking up into the touch and panting heavily. His fingers fist in Alec’s hair and the duvet, and the groan he makes when he comes makes Alec’s cock throb in his jeans.

Alec’s barely finished working Magnus through his orgasm before he’s pulling out his own cock and stroking himself to completion on the hardwood of Magnus’ bedroom floor. He’s sure he gets it on the silky pillowcase he’s kneeling on, but he’s too ashamed and frustrated to care.

“Did you - ?” Magnus asks, propping himself up on shaky elbows. He doesn’t sound angry or upset. He’s more amused than anything, really, judging by the crook of his lips. “Get naked, get up here and kiss me.”

Alec is more than happy to oblige.

\--

Alec’s head is pillowed on Magnus’ chest, arm slung low around his waist and their legs are tangled together. It feels so warm and intimate and Alec never wants to leave this position. Not when Magnus can pet his back gently and press soft kisses to the top of his head.

Sighing softly, Alec asks, “is something bothering you?” He can practically hear the gears turning in Magnus’ head, and he’s scared he knows where this conversation is going.

Magnus hums but doesn’t reply, not right away. “Earlier, and the other day, you were trying to tell me something. I think I’ve figured it out. Are you a virgin, Alexander?”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Alec nuzzles his face closer into Magnus’ chest and sighs heavily. The shame doesn’t come. Maybe it’s the intimacy of the position making him feel safe or maybe it’s the hormones from his orgasm making him feel sated, but for once he’s not ashamed by who and what he is. He’s sure his silence is enough of an answer, but Alec murmurs _yes_ softly into Magnus' skin anyways.

“I’m going to have to step up my game,” Magnus says, thoughtfully. “Popping your cherry deserves more than cheap beer and Barry Manilow.”

Alec laughs softly and kisses Magnus’ chest. “I wouldn’t mind, if it was you doing it.”

Magnus presses his face into the top of Alec’s head and kisses his hair. He doesn’t pull away and he tightens his arms around Alec gently. “I’ll make it a night you never forget, darling.”

“I’m sure you will.” Alec says, sighing softly. He smiles and lets his eyes slip shut. “You can tell me all about your plan in the morning.”

“But then it won’t be a surprise,” Magnus says. “And you are absolutely going to be surprised. I can be quite the romantic, I’m told.”

“First rule,” Alec says, pinching Magnus’ side. “No talking about past relationships when we’re naked in bed.”

“Mmmh,” Magnus hums. “I’ve got a rule or two I’d like to introduce you to, down the line.” Despite Alec’s inquisitive sound, Magnus doesn’t explain himself. He kisses the top of Alec’s head and murmurs, “go to sleep, darling. You’ve had a long day.”

It’s easy to fall asleep in Magnus’ arms, in his bed, surrounded by his scent and his warmth. Alec could get used to it.

  



End file.
